Phinedroids and Ferbots
|hình ảnh = Robot_dancing.jpg |ban nhạc = Phinedroids và Ferbots |ban nhạc 2 = Phinedroids and Ferbots |thời lượng = 1:08 |thể loại nhạc = Synthpop, Disco, Electro, Tech House |bài kế trước = None |bài tiếp theo = None |tuyển tập = Phineas and Ferb |đoạn nhạc = 200 px Phiên bản tập phim 200 px Phiên bản đĩa đơn }} " " là bài hát do Phinedroids và Ferbots do Phineas và Ferb tạo ra trong tập phim "I, Brobot". Các con rô-bốt do Aaron Jacob User blog:Digigirl02/Composer Behind “Phineas and Ferb” Steps Out and Talks Music và Martin Olson http://ringostrack.com/en/artist/martin-olson/21132 Lời bài hát Phiên bản Tập phim Các Ferbot: Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids and Ferbots Các Phinedroid: We're Phinedroids and Ferbots And we're stomping our feet To the electric, magnetic, mechanical beat We've got light bulbs for eyes And aluminum noses We're busting chillin' moves with our robot poses Các Ferbot: '''Busting chillin' moves with our robot poses '''Các Ferbot: '''Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids and Ferbots '''Ferbot: Word (Đoạn 2, được hát khi các Brobot ở chế độ Nhảy lần thứ hai) Các Ferbot: Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids and Ferbots Các Phinedroid: We're Phinedroids and Ferbots And we're here to stay Now our work is done, We're shutting down for the day But we've learned our lesson We're switching to decaf lattes (lúc này, lời bài hát không thể nghe được vì tiếng nhạc nhỏ dần nhường chỗ cho lời thoại của Candace và Linda) (khi bài hát trở lại, lời bài hát là:) ...our imagination. We're Phinedroids and Ferbots And we're here to stay, Now our work is done we're shutting down for the day But we've learned our lesson We're switching to decaf lattes Các Ferbot: Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids and Ferbots Ferbot: Word Phiên bản Đĩa đơn Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids and Ferbots We're Phinedroids and Ferbots And we're stomping our feet To the electric, magnetic, mechanical beat We've got light bulbs for eyes And aluminum noses We're busting chillin' moves with our robot poses (Busting chillin' moves with our robot poses) My arm was a gutter, my right shin was a drain The whole thing is controlled by ti-titanium brains But without imagination, everything we create turns out lame (Imagination, our imagination) We're Phinedroids and Ferbots And we're here to stay Now our work is done We're shutting down for the day But we've learned our lesson We're switching to decaf lattes Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids and Ferbots Word Bản dịch Phiên bản tập phim Các Ferbot: Phinedroids và Ferbots Phinedroids và Ferbots Phinedroids và Ferbots Phinedroids và Ferbots Các Phinedroid: Chúng tôi là Phinedroids và Ferbots Và chúng tôi dậm chân Theo nhịp cơ học điện tử Chúng tôi có mắt bằng bóng đèn Và mũi bằng hộp nhôm Chúng tôi nhảy những bước đi rô-bốt sành điệu Các Ferbot: '''Nhảy những bước đi rô-bốt sành điệu '''Các Ferbot: '''Phinedroids và Ferbots Phinedroids và Ferbots Phinedroids và Ferbots '''Ferbot: Làm việc (Đoạn 2, được hát khi các Brobot ở chế độ Nhảy lần thứ hai) Các Ferbot: Phinedroids và Ferbots Phinedroids và Ferbots Phinedroids và Ferbots Phinedroids và Ferbots Các Phinedroid: Chúng tôi là Phinedrois và Ferbots Và chúng tôi đang ở đây Bây giờ việc của chúng tôi đã xong, Chúng tôi sẽ tự tắt nguồn Nhưng chúng tôi đã học được bài học Là uống cà phê cả ngày (lúc này, lời bài hát không thể nghe được vì tiếng nhạc nhỏ dần nhường chỗ cho lời thoại của Candace và Linda) (khi bài hát trở lại, lời bài hát là:) ...trí tưởng tượng. Chúng tôi là Phinedrois và Ferbots Và chúng tôi đang ở đây, Bây giờ việc của chúng tôi đã xong Chúng tôi sẽ tự tắt nguồn Nhưng chúng tôi đã học được bài học Là uống cà phê cả ngày Các Ferbot: Phinedroids và Ferbots Phinedroids và Ferbots Phinedroids và Ferbots Phinedroids và Ferbots Ferbot: Làm việc Phiên bản đĩa đơn Phinedroids và Ferbots Phinedroids và Ferbots Phinedroids và Ferbots Phinedroids và Ferbots Chúng tôi là Phinedroids và Ferbots Và chúng tôi dậm chân Theo nhịp cơ học điện tử. Chúng tôi có mắt bằng bóng đèn Và mũi bằng hộp nhôm Chúng tôi nhảy những bước đi rôbốt sành điệu (Nhảy những bước đi rôbốt sành điệu) Tay phải của tôi là máng xối, chân trái của tôi là cái cống. Mọi thứ đều được điều khiển bằng 1 bộ não titan. Nhưng không có trí tưởng tượng, những thứ chúng ta tạo ra rất nhàm chán. (Trí tưởng tượng, trí tưởng tượng của chúng ta) Chúng tôi là Phinedrois và Ferbots Và chúng tôi đang ở đây Bây giờ việc của chúng tôi đã xong Chúng tôi sẽ tự tắt nguồn Nhưng chúng tôi đã học được bài học Là uống cà phê cả ngày Phinedroids và Ferbots Phinedroids và Ferbots Phinedroids và Ferbots Phinedroids và Ferbots Làm việc Sáng tác * Bobby Gaylor * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh * Martin Olson * Dan Povenmire * Aliki Theofilopoulos Mã BMI # 9688156 Cước chú Xem thêm *Danh sách các bài hát * "I, Brobot" de:Phindroid Ferboter pl:Robo-taniec pt-br:Phineasdroides e Ferbôs en:Phinedroids and Ferbots Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 1 Thể_loại:Bài hát từ Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! Thể_loại:Bài hát được Phinedroids và Ferbots hát Thể_loại:P